Reflections in an Evil Eye
Reflections in an Evil Eye is the fourth Chaka story by Bek D. Corbin, and was released on August 16, 2006. It runs from October 4 to October 12, 2006. It follows Toni and the Tiger and is followed by It's All In The Timing!. Story Team Kimba is starting their detention for the Breakfast Brawl. Chaka does some chores, then helps Babs and starts teaching her Tai Chi, then tries to help Dr. Heavy, and accidentally reverses his power. Sahar is extremely depressed, but decides she will try trading psi tricks with people instead of ripping them off, and chooses to start with Chaka, but this fails as Chaka’s abilities aren’t psychic. In the next detention, Chaka cleans Fubar’s pool and meets Diz. She figures out how to get through Diz’s force field and hug her. Chaka then decides to help Sahar, and offers to teach her to awaken her Ki, in return for Arabic lessons. Over the next few days, a number of people warn Chaka that Sahar is not to be trusted and will betray her, including Zenith. Chaka asks for Sahar’s version, and it turns out that Sahar had changed her ways because she fell in love with Zenith. Chaka decides to help Zenith and Sahar talk out their problems, but Solange and Nex interfere, and things get messy enough to involve ninjas before Chaka can finally get everything worked out. Characters Perspective *Chaka Toni Marc Chandler *Sahar Semiramis ‘Sahar’ Vesmarran. Tansy's roommate, Dickinson resident. Psychic, but not psychokinetic. *Nex Cyril ‘Nex’ Huntley *Zenith Zoe *Solange Tansy ‘Solange’ Walcutt *Fade Hayley ‘Fade’ Kleisch. "Gerri"? Participant *Phase Ayla *Lancer Hank *Generator Jade *Mrs. Cantrel"the housemother at Hawthorne" *Compiler Babs. *Lupine Stella Woolfe. *Dr. Heavy *Slab *Dr. Hubert Traherne "who apparently was part of Hawthorne’s in-house research staff" *J-Team *Tennyo Billie *Bladedancer *Fey *Carmilla Sara *Blitz *Ito Soke Whateley Faculty - Basic Martial Arts instructor *Alakazam Tiger *Inspector Kwan *Riptide Rip *Bugs Bunny *Fubar Both psychic projection and real body. Whateley Faculty - "a senior instructor in the Psychic Disciplines." *Dredz *Flicker Nancy. *Frostbite *Ernie Technician *Olympia "Dozer" *Tolman sensei Whateley Faculty - Basic Martial Arts instructor *Fire Forge "a tall, rather regal looking girl wearing what looked to be a power suit" *Arachne Simone *Feral Erin *Hippolyte sic *Rack *''Rack's three lady friends'' *Dr. Cho "I’m Diz’s supervising physician and case worker." *Shrike Della *Aries *Fake Fubar "a menacing figure that looked like Fubar, if he had been a prosecutor of the damned" *''"a couple of technicians tinkering at some of the equipment by the side of his pool"'' *Spooky Wendy ‘Spooky’ Soames *Ghost Boy Bernardo ‘Ghost Boy’ Hidalgerra *Tabby Abigal ‘Tabby’ Kitteridge *Spandex Bobby ‘Spandex’ Villemare *Stormwolf Adam Ironknife *Blackrose Roz *Flux Benny ’Flux’ Hardew *Risk Brandon ‘Risk’ Fellows *Plastic Girl *Mrs. Horton Poe Cottage House Mother *Gorgon Poe Resident. Telepath. *Askey Poe Resident - "gadgeteer gayboy" *Mrs. Selkirk the Dickinson housemother Mention *Jello *Don Sebastiano *The Alphas *Thunderbird Scott ‘T-Bird’ Emerson *Mace *The Tigers *Beltane Belle *Bruce Goodkind *Wallflower Lily *STAR League Jr *Vince Chandler *Stalwart *Phlegm *Lit Chix *Buster *Negator *Bloodwolf *The Cult of Kellith *Silver Sakti *Gothmog *Amelia Hartford *Freya *Hekate *The A-Team *The Masterminds *The Ninjas *The Robo-Jox *The Leet-freeks *The Dragons *The Goobers *The Cape Squad *Tesla *Widget *Sizzle *Aztecka *Noah Whateley *Sahar's parents *Sahar's older brother *Asima Sahar's sister *''a local pimp Sahar "cursed"'' *Najwa the witch that took Sahar in *''"a ‘talented’ operative for the American CIA"'' *''"One of my neighbors was hitting the sauce pretty heavy, and went in. She was sort of a bore about it for a while, but she’s gotten better. Anyway, one of the steps is to make amends to those you’ve wronged. Besides making things right, you’ll feel better about yourself."'' *Sirrush PK Superman with 9 tons PK field and able to fly 70 mph. Senior Emerson resident. *''"the First Floor RA" for Hawthorne'' *The Yama Dojo Ninjas *Nasty A Poe Resident. Telepath. Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1